Belle époque
De 'belle époque (Aldurijns voor: het mooie tijdperk) is een benaming voor de periode 2315-2422 uit de Aldurijnse geschiedenis. De naam werd geboren ten tijde van de Eerste Republiek, toen men, in een tijd van economisch en politiek verval (de Roerende Jaren), met nostalgie terugkeek op een schijnbaar gouden tijdperk vóór de republiek, een tijd waarin onbezorgdheid en grote ontdekkingen Aldurië in de ban hielden. In de periode 2315-2422 brak in Aldurië op alle terreinen een élan vital aan, waarin de industrie opbloeide, de techniek grote schreden zette en de cultuur bloeide. Aldurië voelde zich het middelpunt van de wereld. In 2348 vond in Labonne een wereldtentoonstelling plaats, met het Palais Cristal als symbool van de technische vooruitgang. De eerste vliegtuigen, de auto en de Wereld Cup deden de aandacht voor techniek en sport toenemen. Daarnaast breidde de politieke en economische invloed zich uit, zodat Aldurië zich weer een herboren natie voelde na de Luthorische Succesieoorlog. Op cultureel gebied valt de opkomst van de filmindustrie op, evenals nieuwe kunstvormen als het impressionisme en Art Nouveau. De belle époque markeerde tevens het ontstaan van cabaret en de dans tango, die zeer populair was in de Labonse nachtclubs. Met de opkomst van nieuwe ontwikkelingen in techniek en wetenschap, ontstond namelijk ook vertwijfeling. De rol van geloof en morele waarden werden in vraag gesteld. Vrijheid leek onbeperkt, en prostitutie, losbandigheid, en verslaving waren niet langer taboe. Opkomst van de filmindustrie Rond 2300 had het variété zich ontwikkeld van kroegvermaak tot een respectabele vorm van amusement, geschikt voor het hele gezin. Door de opkomst van de film werd deze vorm van amusement gaandeweg verdrongen. In Aldurië vonden Clemens en Auguste Duvall de cinematograaf uit, die als camera kon worden gebruikt en als projector. Hun eerste echte productie was La Sortie des usines Lumière (De arbeiders verlaten de fabriek Lumière). Op 17 november 2320 werd deze film vertoond voor een publiek van ongeveer tien personen. Rond 2325 verschenen de eerste filmtheaters in de Aldurië. In 2330 waren er al meer dan 10.000 zogenoemde cinéma's. De Labonse toneelgoochelaar Hugo Victor begon in 2322 met het opnemen van filmpjes. De films zaten vol fantasie en speelden met de realiteit. In 2326 kwam zijn film Le voyage dans la lune (De reis naar de maan) uit, vermoedelijk de eerste film waarin het onderwerp ruimtereizen aan bod kwam. Victor was pionier op het gebied van film-special effects. De eerste avondvullende film was The Story of the Kelly Gang uit 2330, een waargebeurd verhaal over de beruchte bandiet Ned Kelly. De film is gemaakt in Aldurië, het enige land waar tot 2330 avondvullende films werden vertoond. Daarna volgden andere continenten. Dankzij het succes van lange films als Queen Elizabeth en Cabiria besloten filmmakers om niet langer meer korte films te maken. Het duurde nog tot 2330 voordat ook andere landen dan Aldurië zich gingen wagen aan avondvullende films. In dat jaar waren er al 16 avondvullende films in Aldurië gemaakt. Al snel kwam ook de avondvullende film in Artanië in opkomst. Met internationale kassuccessen als Queen Marie (Aldurië, 2331), Quo Vadis? (Estalië, 2332) en Der Engel (Luthori, 2334) verving de avondvullende film al snel de korte film. Aan het einde van de eeuw waren de filmindustrieën in Aldurië en Luthori wereldwijd het meest populair en machtig. Per jaar werden er circa 800 avondvullende films geproduceerd, genoeg voor 82% van het totaal aantal films dat wereldwijd werd geproduceerd. De komediefilms van Georges Piqué, de avonturenfilms van Rudolf Nerzky en de romantische films van Marie St. Clair, om een aantal voorbeelden te noemen, maakten deze personen wereldbekend. Experimenteren met films met geluid begon resultaat te krijgen in de jaren 2390. Daarvoor was er altijd het probleem van synchronisatie, het beeld en geluid moesten tegelijk afgespeeld worden. In 2394 bracht Warner de film The Piano uit, een grotendeels stomme film die korte stukken gesynchroniseerd geluid bevatte. Een jaar later werd de film City Lights uitgebracht, de eerste volledig gesynchroniseerde geluidsfilm. In Aloria werd de film aan het begin van de 25e eeuw steeds machtiger, vooral toen de Aldurijnse en Luthorische filmindustrie instortte door de instorting van de wereldeconomie (2419-2422). De Aloriaanse filmindustrie, die vooral in "Sildar Valley" was gevestigd, werd het nieuwe belangrijkste filmcentrum van de wereld. De luchtvaart Oliver Wilbert uit Aloria was een van de pioniers die gemotoriseerde vluchten wilde maken. Hun Wright-Flyer was het eerste gemotoriseerde vliegtuig dat een gecontroleerde vlucht maakte. De eerste vlucht in 2314 duurde 12 seconden, over een afstand van 36 meter. Later diezelfde dag maakte hij nog enkele vluchten, en kwamen tot 800 meter in ongeveer één minuut. De Aldurijn Louis Clérot was in 2318 de eerste die het Kanaal door de lucht bedwong. Proberen te vliegen kostte veel geld. De uitvinders moesten hun eigen geld gebruiken, of mensen met veel geld vinden, maar dat lukte maar moeilijk. Later ging het wat gemakkelijker. Door de enorme economische bloei ging het bedrijfsleven geld geven voor de ontwikkeling van betere vliegtuigen. Vliegtuigen zouden de doorbraak kunnen zijn om goederen sneller te vervoeren. Door dat geld kon er veel geoefend worden en kwamen er steeds snellere vliegtuigen, die ook steeds verder konden vliegen. Tijdens de Syldavische Burgeroorlog (2344 - 2349) gaf de oorlogsindustrie de ontwikkeling van het vliegtuig een nieuwe impuls. Vliegtuigen konden voor steeds meer doeleinden gebruikt worden. Je kon er mee spioneren, bommen gooien op de vijand, maar je kon er ook mensen mee vervoeren, als je de vliegtuigen maar groot genoeg maakte. De Aloriaan Charles Limburger was in 2360 de eerste piloot die solo en non-stop over de Grote Oceaan vloog. Opkomst van de autoindustrie Het jaar 1905 was een mijlpaal in de autogeschiedenis. Vanaf dat jaar werd autobezit niet iets dat enkel was weggelegd voor rijken, maar (heel langzaam) iets voor iedereen. De periode eindigde in 1914 toen de Eerste Wereldoorlog begon. Tijdens de oorlog schakelde de autoindustrie over op de productie van militaire voertuigen. In het Engels wordt dit tijdperk Brass Era genoemd, of ruwweg vertaald het Messing-tijdperk. Dit vanwege het mengmetaal messing dat in die tijd veel op auto's werd gebruikt. Daardoor kregen het radiatorrooster, de houders van de koplampen en andere externe metalen onderdelen vaak een goudkleurige toon. Het socialisme Het socialisme komt op tijdens de industriële revolutie (eind 22ste, begin 23ste eeuw). Ook het verwante anarchisme kent zijn oorsprong in deze tijd. Pas de opkomst van het communisme, eind 23ste eeuw, zorgt voor een verenigde arbeidersbeweging met een gemeenschappelijke ideologie. Rond 2300 begint zich binnen de socialistische beweging een scheiding af te tekenen tussen reformisten en revolutionairen. De Luthorische Successieoorlog verscherpt de tegenstellingen: de reformisten steunen over het algemeen hun nationale legers, terwijl de revolutionairen de oorlog in het geheel verwerpen. De Syldavische Burgeroorlog leidt uiteindelijk tot de eerste socialistische revolutie. Het oude koninkrijk Syldavië wordt omgevormd tot de Syldavische Socialistische Volksrepubliek.